Star-Lord
My Little Star-Lord Star Prince Boy Mr. Quill Quill Pete Space-Lord The Legendary Outlaw Man Who Has Lain With An A'askavariian Humie Humie with a Death Wish Thief Star-Munch Orphan Boy Captain My boy Baby Son }} |age = 34Based on the fact that there is a notecard in the film that says "thirty four years later" and because Peter was eight years old when he was abducted by Aliens) (in GOTG Vol. 1 and 2'') |origin = Earth |gender = Male |species = Human/Celestial Hybrid |hair_color = Strawberry blonde |eye_color = Green |skin_color = Fair |family = * Meredith Quill † * Ego † * Yondu Udonta * Gamora † (girlfriend) * Unnamed half-siblings † * Mantis † * Mr. Quill * Mrs. Quill * Mr. Quill II * Unnamed adoptive grandmother) * Unnamed adoptive grandfather |love_interest(s) = * Gamora * Bereet * Rajak Girl * Unnamed Kree girl * Unnamed A'askavariian woman |allies = Rocket Raccoon Groot Drax Ravagers Nebula Mantis His adoptive father Yondu Udonta Kraglin Obfonteri Horuz Nova Corps Garthan Saal Rhomann Dey Irani Rael Vorker Taneleer Tivan/The Collector Carina the Broker Meredith Quill His grandparents his uncle His father Ego Ayesha Sovereign People Thor Iron Man Spider-Man Doctor Strange Captain America Hawkeye War Machine Falcon Hulk Scarlet Witch Captain Marvel Ant-Man Black Widow Wong Winter Soldier Black Panther Shuri Okoye M'Baku Valkyrie Einherjar Aragorn Korg Miek Howard the Duck Wasp Pepper Potts 2014 Gamora}} |enemies = Sakaarans Ronan the Accuser Korath the Pursuer Monstrous Inmate Abilisk Sovereign People Ayesha Zylak Nebula Kyln Prisoners 2014 Nebula Corvus Glaive Cull Obsidian Ebony Maw Chitauri Leviathans Chitauri Gorillas (deceased)}} |powers_and_abilities = Enhanced Durability Enhanced healing Enhanced Condition |possessions = |profession = Leader and member of the Guardians of the Galaxy Ravager (formerly) Thief (formerly) |affiliation = |likes = Gamora, listening to music his parents have provided him. |dislikes = Thanos, Villains, losing loved ones |first_appearance = ''Guardians of the Galaxy |last_appearance = Avengers: Infinity War |live_action = Chris Pratt Wyat Oleff |theme = Peter |nationality = American |ethnicity = Terran/Celestial }} Peter Jason Quill (also known as Star-Lord) is the main protagonist of Guardians of the Galaxy and Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2. '' He is the son of Celestial Ego and human Meredith Quill, the adoptive son of Yondu Udonta, and the leader of the Guardians of the Galaxy lover of the original Gamora. Originally from Terra, Peter was kidnapped and raised by Yondu Udonta and became the outlaw known as '''Star-Lord'. Peter abandoned the faction on his own and stole an Infinity stone he attempted to sell himself. He later became part of his own team called the "Guardians of the Galaxy" after forming a reluctant alliance with the deadly Assassin Gamora, the genetically modified raccoon Rocket, a tree like creature known as Groot, and the man with muscles known as Drax. However, he first learned that he was half-human from Nova Corps. Peter is based on the character of the same name from the 2008 Guardians of the Galaxy comic book series. Peter was portrayed by Chris Pratt in the film series Background Personality Peter is the steryotypical man, who was usually a womanizer and has no honor (according to Gamora). However, as the film progresses, Peter soon begins to develop a sense of pride and familial intention towards his team, promising to look after them. Appearance Peter is a young man about thirty four years old. Usually, Peter 's traditional form consists of a red leather jacket, belt holding his blasters, blue shirt, brown jeans, and red rocket boots. In the sequel he still dresses the same way he always did with a blue shutter that had a logo on it. However, it's text is unknown. Powers and Abilities * Hybrid Physiology ** Enhanced Durability ** Enhanced Healing: Peter can heal faster than humans do, but not as fast as other alien species. ** Enhanced Condition Early life Peter was born in 1980https://twitter.com/JamesGunn/status/863882306431328257 on the planet, Earth (or known as Terra to other aliens.Being raised by a single mother, while having a fatherless childhood, and seeing other children playing ball with their dad, Peter often walked around with a picture of David Hasselhoff around in his pocket and told other children that he was his father. However, when asked where his dad was, Peter said he was filming or on tour with the band. His mom made Peter a tape filled with her favorite songs growing up. However, their happy family was short lived when Meredith was diagnosed with brain cancer due to Ego planting a tumor in her head. The last few months Pete had with Meredith were rough. He began fighting with the other boys while being raised by his grandfather for a short time. Meredith died of cancer, causing young Peter to run out of the hospital with one last thing from his mom. Yondu abducted him as a child, and adopted him as a son. ''Guardians of the Galaxy'' ''Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2'' In the sequel, Peter (with the help of the Guardians of the Galaxy) find out who his father is and keep his family of friends together. ''Avengers: Infinity War'' ''Avengers: Endgame'' Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 3 Guardians of the Galaxy (animated series) Peter appears in the non-canon TV series, to a character who follows both the movie and the comic books character. Trivia |-| Character notes = Etymology * Peter adopted the alias "Star-Lord" in honor of his late mother, who used to call him "my little Star-Lord" when he was younger. * Quill never took on his adoptive father's last name. Character Notes * During the events of Guardians of the Galaxy and Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2, Peter is thirty four years old. ** By The Avengers: Infinity War, Peter is thirty-eight years old. * Peter has several similarities with Gamora, his teammate and potential love interest. ** Both have lost family members, notably his parents (Gamora lost both her parents while Peter has not only lost two parents, but three). ** They were raised by a father (Yondu for Peter and Thanos for Gamora), both who shows hardly any paternal instincts to each other, but in truth, loved them like their own children. ** Both come from hard upbringings ** They have a sibling who is seemingly jealous of their treatment (Nebula for Gamora since the latter got everything while the former got ripped apart and Kraglin for Peter, which the former was jealous because of Yondu's treatment. However, Kraglin never really wants to kill Peter while Nebula does want to kill her younger sibling. * His code-name Star-Lord comes from the fact that his mother named him * Quill has a crush on Gamora, as most of the members know this, such as Drax by Volume 2. * Gamora is the only member in the Guardians of the Galaxy call him by his first name when they are on Xandar, the last few minutes of Guardians of the Galaxy and Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 . * He has not been on Terra since 1988. * His biological father's identity and species was not known until Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 . His father was Ego the living Planet and he was a Celestial. * In Guardians of the Galaxy, Peter has a NASA patch on his backpack, referring to Peter originally becoming a NASA Astronaut in one of the comics' alternate realities. *Peter Quill's favorite movie growing up was Footloose, as he expresses his love of the movie several times in the franchise. |-| Behind the scenes = * Peter is primarily portrayed by Chris Pratt in both films, with Wyatt Oleff portraying a young Peter Quill in Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2. |-| Difference from source material = * Peter's last name comes from his step-father, Jake Quill in the comics, but in the films, he gets his last name from his mother, as there is no implications that Meredith married another manl. ** This story was later ret-conned * the comics, Peter's father was J'son of Spartax, but in the films, his father is Ego the Living Planet. However, J'son is his father in the animated films. * Peter's love interest and eventual girlfriend in the comics was Katherine "Kitty" Pryde, who was a Member of the X-Men and Guardians of the Galaxy * Peter was actually hired as a cabin boy to Yondu's crew after the latter of the two learned Peter was an orphan just like him. In the film, Peter is adopted by Yondu shortly after his mother, Meredith died. Notes and references Appearances *Guardians of the Galaxy (film) *Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 *''Avengers: Infinity War'' *''Avengers: Endgame'' *''Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 3'' Navigation Category:Male Characters Category:Human-Alien Hybrids Category:Quill family Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Characters Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Members Category:Guardians of the Galaxy: Vol. 2 Characters Category:Peter Quill's Family Members Category:Yondu Udonta's Family Members Category:Udonta family Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 3 Characters Category:Avengers: Infinity War Characters Category:Avengers: Endgame Characters